Pattern matching can be relevant in any of a number of technology areas, such as in animation or visual effects. An existing approach for pattern matching allows the search to be made for a pattern of arbitrary shape, but it is associated with relatively substantial computation costs, on the order of n4 calculations per search image, where n is proportional to the radius of the pattern being sought.
Another approach for pattern matching has obtained a less substantial calculation load, on the order of n2 log n, but it is restricted to patterns of a rectangular shape and does not provide pattern matching of an arbitrary shape. While an arbitrary pattern of interest can be inscribed in a rectangle of sufficient size, this may introduce unwanted noise in the pattern matching.